moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Veric Greymane I
King Veric Greymane I (497 F.A. - 565 F.A.) was a ruler of the Kingdom of Gilneas. The only child of Aderic Greymane III, he succeeded him as king in 515 F.A., at the age of 18. At the early age of seven, he saved his father by killing Earl Reginald Cratizen with a crossbow, putting an end to his plans and allowing his mother to be cured of her mind control. His first action as king was to begin a long amount of contact with the neighboring kingdoms, ushering in more productivity and trade by making fast friends with some of the younger royalty. He was unsuccessful in Kul Tiras, however, and succeeded only in gaining the animosity of Falidar Proudmoore, a prince of Kul Tiras. He later began to pursue the hand of Genevieve Menethil, the youngest daughter of King Menethil. Though she rebuffed his public affections, the two had gotten quite close in private. However, Falidar Proudmoore later publicly announced his intention to marry Princess Genevieve, riling Veric's animosity. This led to Veric and his men taking Genevieve away from her home willingly and the two marrying in Gilneas. Though King Menethil was contacted almost immediately, Genevieve stated that she had no intention of marrying Falidar. While annoyed that this has strained arrangements with Kul Tiras, one of the other Menethil princesses was instead married to one of the Proudmoores. However, Falidar was extremely displeased and insulted, and challenged Veric to a duel on Zul'Dare, claiming that Genevieve was to be his bride and that his honor had been besmirched. Though Genevieve attempted to make Falidar leave by claiming to be pregnant, Veric agreed to duel Falidar in what would later be known as the Duel of Zul'Dare. In the ensuing fight, Falidar made it clear that he was aiming to kill, despite the initial terms that were agreed on being until one surrenders. Poisoned midway through the fight by the Tirasian prince, Veric began losing horrifically, until he managed to sweep Falidar's leg on a feint and placed him at swordpoint, requesting that he yielded. Refusing, Falidar attempted to throw his dagger, only for Veric to drive his sword through his throat, killing him. Though injured, Veric returned home victorious. The poison in his left arm never fully healed properly and left it crippled, though otherwise he made a full recovery in a year's time. Falidar's death angered his elder brother, Carlain Proudmoore, the crown prince of Kul Tiras. Over the next seven years, Veric fathered several children. Eleanor, his eldest child, Beren, his heir, and the twins, Gerald and Rebecca. He later began furthering relations with the dwarves of Khaz Modan, sending his son Beren to be taught by one of the Anvilmars. When the Third Alteraci-Stromic War broke out, Veric brought Gilneas into the war by marrying his daughter to King Gregor Perenolde. Eleanor dragged Gilneas into the war, though despite losing Gilneas paid very little in the end. Five years after the end of the war, Eleanor was assassinated. Veric sent his men to discover who had killed her, eventually learning that it was General Oliver Greenwall. Tracking him down, he brought him to Gilneas where he tortured him with the aid of the new Lord-Regent of Alterac, Duke Cedric Karlsburg. Though Greenwall was to be executed in Gilneas, he was instead dismembered in Alterac in an act seen as extremely sadist by some Alteraci. Veric later holds a ceremony for Eleanor in Gilneas City, mourning her for the first time since her death. Soon after, Prince Beren returned from Khaz Modan, clad in Dwarven armor and with an entourage of dwarven companions. He introduced several new types of crafting to Gilneas, inspired by Dwarven smiths, and his entourage teaches a new generation of smiths, mixing the Gilnean way of building with the Dwarven way and creating a new and unique style of forging in Gilneas. Gilnean architecture and weaponry begins to differ greatly from neighboring kingdoms, and within ten years the quality of their weaponry, armor and building materials surpasses their neighboring kingdoms. Veric then began the War of the Bloody Wolf and invaded Kul Tiras, them entirely from areas such as Zul'dare and several other neighboring islands. With the improvements made to their weapons and armor, the result was a blood bath, with Kul Tiras desperately clinging to aid from other nations to survive. Lordaeron aided Kul Tiras at first, but was later pressured out by Genevieve Greymane. Alterac remained out of the war while Stromgarde instead turned to aid Gilneas, claiming several islands that surround Tol Barad. The war only ended when Lord Admiral Carlain Proudmoore, a powerful hydromancer, unleashed devastating storms on the seas surrounding Kul Tiras, destroying part of the Gilnean Navy. The Treaty of Crestfall was signed, officially ending the war. King Veric passed away in his sleep shortly after the end of the war, followed by Queen Genevieve a week later. His son Beren succeeded him and took the throne. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Deceased Category:House of Greymane